


snapshots and glimpses

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, fluff angst humor??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: one sentence fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, this was tottally unplanned haha, I mean I had this wip saved for a few months now, but I've been actually writing this since Sunday :P I don't write enough Aomomo and I really do love them so I decided to make this excercise, because I thought it would be easey....
> 
> I was so wrong lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? Feedback? Something? Thanks.

**#01 – Ring**

“Technically,” Satsuki says matter-of-factly as she looks at the plastic, gaudy ring not worth more than one yen, that was once an arcade game prize; “we’ve been engaged since we were five” and then smirks at the groan next to her.

**#02 – Hero**

He would never admit to it, but every time Satsuki managed to chase away the bullies, she would somehow grow ten times cooler in his eyes.

**#03 – Memory**

Ever since she could remember, Dai-chan would get angry and cry at the stupidest things; but that was okay since she was always near to provide comfort and support; she only wishes he would let her help him now too.

**#04 – Box**

After knowing Satsuki for ages, Daiki grew more and more suspicious of solitary bento boxes he would sometimes find in his locker.

**#05 – Run**

She runs away from the campus, letting the rain cool her puffy face and thinks how the more painful thing are not Aomine’s words but the lack of the sound of his footsteps chasing after.

**#06 – Hurricane**

Everyone says that Aomine is the wild one, the untamed beast, living with no restraints, but they never would guess, looking at Momoi that she could wreck literal havoc in his stupid heart, with barely a smile.

**#07 – Wings**

_It’s like he’s flying_ Satsuki thinks when she watches how Dai-chan makes another incredible dunk and smiles to herself.

**#08 – Cold**

“Idiot.” Daiki says and drops his jersey around her shoulders, and before she can even react to the insult, turns around so she won’t be able to see his stupid flaming face.

**09 – Red**

At first she thinks it’s the summer heat or that idiot Dai-chan came to their date while sporting a fever, but Satsuki soon discovers that it’s the way their shoulders keep brushing what’s making him blush so hard.

**#10 – Drink**

He doesn’t really get what the big deal is when all his teammates give him weird glances when he snatches Satsuki’s disgustingly fruity soda out of her hand and downs the rest of it in one sip.

**#11 – Midnight**

“Hey...Satsu?” She hums sleepily into the receiver and waits for the thing Aomine has to say, that is so important it can’t wait till morning, but she never hears anything past his _You know I-_ before she falls asleep. 

**#12 – Temptation**

Aomine hates summer; hates the heat the humidity, hates being sweaty, hates small, summer tops and shorts that show off legs and popsicles leaving lips shiny and sticky and – he _really_ hates it all.

**#13 – View**

“I can’t see.” Satsuki sighs and then yelps when she is promptly lifted up in the air and sat on top of something – which turns out to be Aomine’s shoulder; and as nice as that is she’s just glad she decided to wear pants for the festival.

**#14 – Music**

“You know,” Momoi says casually while looking through some papers while Daiki groggily sips on his morning coffee, “that’s not how Mai-chan’s single goes” finished and makes him spill the drink all over himself when he realizes she heard him in the shower yesterday.

**#15 – Silk**

Momoi likes to brush her hair before bed and then braid it, and Aomine always pretend to either sleep or play with his phone, but in reality he wishes he could do it just once.

**#16 – Cover**

Hiding under the desk in the library is probably not the best cover, but it will still buy him more than enough time than the broom closet last week.

**#17 – Promise**

She makes two promises to herself; one, that she will never cry because of a boy and, two that she will not cry again after a match and she breaks _both_ of them when she starts high school and at the same time.

**#18 – Dream**

"Did you guys know," Satsuki says in such a tone that makes Daiki's skin crawl with fear, "that Dai-chan wanted to be _Sailor Mercury_ when he was five?"

**#19 – Candle**

Momoi eyes the table suspiciously when she gets back from classes; there’s a single candle and two plates with majibu takeout on them, and then Aomine unpacks one of them and she gasps when she sees her favorite cake.

**#20 – Talent**

They say Aomine has boundless talent for basketball and that might be true, but they probably never met Satsuki who has the most incredible talent to destroy any food she so much as touches.

**#21 – Silence**

It took a bit of time to get used to the deafening silence where there used to be idle talk when they walked back home together after school.

**#22 – Journey**

“Ready?” She asks him when they are about to board the plane that will take them off to different continents with a myriad of new players and stadiums and he just snorts because the question is ridiculous  as if he wasn’t really for that his whole _life_.

**#23 – Fire**

"What's that smell?" is the first thing that Aomine says when he enters the kitchen and watches as Momoi drops something dark and emitting smoke into the trashcan, spins on her heel and says _'nothing'_ in the most fake-innocent voice _ever_.

**#24 – Strength**

“Did you gain weight?” He grins at Satsuki as he lifts her easily in his arms, to which she pouts and jabs him in the ribs making him stumble and almost fall on his ass. “I didn’t, you’re just weak.”

**#25 – Mask**

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu gives him a pointed look and when Momoi walks away, clearly angry at his new uncreative insult about her looks or whatever and he grimaces, because he knows what's coming next; "please stop pretending and sabotaging yourself."

**#26 – Ice**

"Would it kill you to apologize?" Kise says when Momoi walks past him and Aomine in the hallway and gives one of them a warm smile and the other a chilly glare, and Aomine just grumbles and kicks imaginary rocks, because yes, _yes it would_.

**#27 - Fall**

"Oops." Satsuki giggles when she stumbles in her new heels for the tenth time and Aomine sighs long-sufferingly as he keeps her from meeting the ground.

**#28 – Forgotten**

"Hey." Satsuki turns her head when Aomine speaks and waits for him to finishes, and after what feels like an hour but is actually just a long and awkward minute he finally blurts out the rest "thanks for not ditching me."

**#29 – Dance**

"Who are you," She asks incredulous when he reaches out a hand in her direction and she can't believe she's actually _accepting_ and standing up, putting a hand on his shoulder "and what have you done to the _real_ Dai-chan?"

**#30 – Body**

"I think I should diet." Satsuki mutters to herself when she comes out of the changing room and Aomine's eyes budge out of his skull and he drops his smoothie, almost destroying some other lady’s shoes in the process.

**#31 – Sacred**

"I refuse." Aomine snarls angrily and crosses his arms over his chest, but then gasps when Satsuki holds out a bunch of Mai-chan photo books and sputters that she wouldn't _dare_ , but all she answers is 'try me'.

**#32 – Farewells**

"Don't do anything stupid." Satsuki sniffs loudly and unattractively and then holds out her arms and Aomine pretends to only return the hug out of obligation and not because he can't say anything because of the lump in his throat.

**#33 – World**

Aomine makes her feel many things on any given day, but she would be lying if she said she's not proud when he holds up the golden cup and kisses it with a dumb grin on his face.

**#34 – Formal**

"I can't believe you've went six years of school and still can't do it." She fusses with the blue tie, a present from her mother, and doesn't notice how Dai-chan's face becomes a few shades darker.

**#35 – Fever**

"You idiot." Aomine grumbles as he picks her up like a sack of flour and carries her to the infirmary when he finally notices that Momoi is trying her very best to not collapse in the middle of reviewing data.

**#36 – Laugh**

There is a pause after she drops down from her tiptoes and then she can’t help but laugh and to his disgruntled sputtering produces a tissue to wipe off the lipstick stains.

**#37 – Lies**

"That's not true." Momoi shakes her head and Kuroko sighs defeated and doesn't bring up the topic again, but she still wonders where he gets those ideas that Dai-chan has a crush on her _even from._

**#38 – Forever**

"Are you sure?" He asks her one day, when they're sitting on the roof of his house and look at the dark Tokyo sky that shows zero stars, while Momoi plays with the silver band on her finger and nods.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

After their last match at Teiko, Satsuki disappeared for about an hour or so after the ceremony, hiding in the girl's bathroom at the third floor and cried so hard that at the end no tears came out anymore and after she came back Aomine only leveled her with a glace, but never said anything.

**#40 – Whisper**

He more feels than sees her enter the tree house and then when she sits next to him under one of the walls, shoulders pressed together and he buries his wet face in his own arms when she leans and whispers _It's alright I'm here_.

**#41 – Wait**

"Where are you?" She says into the receiver, on the verge of annoyance and then spins around, coming face to Aomine's chest when he says _right behind you_.

**#42 – Talk**

"One more time from the beginning," She says and gives him an encouraging look and Aomine sighs, before he tries again to pass Satsuki's date coaching.

**#43 – Search**

"Did you find it?" Satsuki asks when she emerges from the floor, scanning Aomine's carpet for her favorite earrings; (she's _never_ wearing them while coming over again) and scowls when she sees him reading a Mai-chan photo book, but his surprised yelp is a small consolation when she throws a pillow at him.

**#44 – Hope**

"Why won't you tell him?" He nudges her one day when Satsuki starts making heart eyes at Tetsu, to which she just blushes and shakes her head frantically and Aomine would be lying if he said that, that didn't make him feel a _little_ bit hopeful.

**#45 – Eclipse**

She finds him at the roof predictably, lying in the sun like a big, lazy cat, so she stands directly above him, blocking the light until he opens one eye to glare at her and then winces when she kicks his shin.

**#46 – Gravity**

"No." Momoi warns him, all her eleven year old maturity speaking with her whole being, but Daiki just rolls his eyes and jumps anyway splashing water everywhere.

**#47 – Highway**

"Can you change the station?" Satsuki snaps finally, after an hour of Aomine singing off key and grips the steering wheel tighter, "or I'll _seriously_ leave you in the next ditch."

**#48 – Unknown**

Another victory obtained, another opponent defeated, another trophy gained and another day when she feels like she knows him a little less.

**#49 – Lock**

"Come out Dai-chan" Satsuki says patiently while Aomine just grumbles behind the bathroom door, "you're not the first guy to have problems with-"; she doesn’t get to finish because of Aomine's angry snarl telling her to shut up and she sighs.

**#50 – Breathe**

Satsuki blinks away the tears at the end of the match when the whole team leaves for the lockers and despite the raw burning in her throat she finally feels like she can actually breathe.


End file.
